Count On Me
by Teesh210
Summary: Twelve one shots about the Weasley-Potter cousins inspired by Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Rated T for language.
1. Find You

**AN: I own nothing by JK Rowling. I own all OCs.** My first song fic inspired by Count On Me by Bruno Mars. Twelve one shots using lyrics as prompts for each Weasley-Potter cousin and their eventual spouse.** First up Vic and Teddy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea<strong>_

_**I'll sail the world to find you**_

"Merde, merde, merde!" Fleur cried.

Teddy woke to complete pandemonium at Shell Cottage on Christmas Eve in his seventh year. "What's going on?"

"Vic's missing. Mum's having a fit," Dominique replied, rolling her eyes.

"Missing? Do you know where she might be?"

"No. We think she ran away. Mum's turned the house upside down trying to find her. Typical Vic, we're meant to be going to The Burrow tonight for Molly's eleventh birthday, celebrate her getting her Hogwarts acceptance letter, but Vic's gone and made it all about her once again."

Fleur grabbed Teddy by his shoulders. "Teddy, you can apparate yes?"

"Yes."

"Could you please 'elp us look for Victoire? Bill 'as looked all through Diagon Alley, but cannot find 'er. Per'aps you might know where she is. You are 'er best friend after all."

"Of course Fleur." Teddy apparated off with a crack, knowing exactly where he would find Victoire. Teddy arrived in a meadow, not very far from Shell Cottage and approached a large tree he and Victoire had deemed "their place" when they were much younger.

"Vic?"

"Vic's not here," a voice said from the branches.

"Vic, I know it's you, come down please."

Victoire reluctantly climbed down from the tree. "How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad Vic. Your mum's having a fit. Your dad searched all through Diagon Alley. Why'd you run away?"

"I'm just sick of everyone thinking I'm perfect. I wanted to get away from it for a while."

"I don't think you're perfect. And I know for a fact that Dom doesn't think you're perfect. Your parent's are definitely not going to think you're perfect after this. Perfect people don't run away. They especially don't run away on Christmas Eve or their cousin's eleventh birthday."

"I suppose so."

"Perfect people also don't date their crush's best friend to make them jealous."

"I guess we're both guilty of that."

Teddy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess we are."

"I knew it! I knew you dated Adrianna to make me jealous."

"Did it work?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with this, but I think it'll do. Review if you like.<strong>


	2. Light to Guide You

**AN: I know a second chapter so soon! And now we have Dominique and an OC. The story is VERY loosely based on the prompt. As I should have mentioned in the last chapter. I don't own the lyrics to Count On Me. It would be great if I did. And as always I don't own anything by JK Rowling, only my OCs and my plots.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see<strong>_

_**I'll be the light to guide you**_

"Dan I can't see a thing. Where are you taking me?" Dominique asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Just keep hold of my hand and keep your blindfold on."

Dominique stumbled blindly along, guided only by Daniel Wood's hand. A familiar scent filled the air, but Dominique couldn't remember where she'd smelt it before.

"Almost there Dom, just a few more steps. Alright we're here." Daniel stopped Dominique, walked behind her and removed her blindfold.

"You've brought me to the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium. We're having dinner here?"

"Not right here, the best surprise is yet to come. Come on, follow me." Daniel took Dominique's hand and led her into the Quidditch Stadium. Two rows of candles lit a pathway to a table set for two in the middle of the field, where Daniel's younger sister, Josie, was waiting for them.

"Dan, it's beautiful. How did you manage all this?"

"Turns out Headmaster Flitwick is a big Puddlemere United fan. But, now I owe Josie a big favour; she's our waitress for this evening. Come on, let's sit down." Daniel took Dominique's hand and led her to the table.

"Good evening," Josie said to the pair. "I'll be your waitress this evening. Our menu at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch is comprised of the three dishes you like to share. Spinach and ricotta cannelloni, Bouillabaisse and Sticky date pudding. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you Josie," Dominique smiled.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Daniel asked as they were finishing off their dessert.

Dominique laughed. "Yes, I remember it quite well. It was right here for Quidditch try outs. Fred and I were in second year and decided to try out as Beaters."

Daniel smiled. "I was in third year, already on the team as Chaser and just there to see how well the people trying out would play with the team. You almost knocked me out with a bludger."

Dominique smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I can't remember how many times I apologised for that. But, Fred and I still ended up on the team."

"I wouldn't have had it any other way. You and Fred are the best beaters I've ever seen. But, imagine my surprise when the girl who I swore at rather loudly fifteen years ago, turned out to be the love of my life."

Dominique blushed and tears began to form as Daniel Wood moved out of his chair and knelt on one knee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we meet two of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's children, the middle brother will make an appearance in a later chapter. I'm happier with this than chapter one, but I did finish this very quickly, so I apologise for any spelling mistakes or bad grammar. If you find anything like that, let me know. Review if you want to. :D<strong>


	3. Friend in Need

**AN: Molly II and OC. This chapter links with the next two chapters. As always I don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars. I own my OCs though.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out what we're made of<strong>_

_**When we are called to help our friend in need**_

"Molly, please talk to me. You haven't spoken since yesterday morning. It's worrying me. It's worrying your family and Maggie. Please talk," pleaded Zach Avery.

Molly Weasley II kept quiet and continued to read her Transfiguration book in the Head Girl and Boy's common room. Molly had spent the last two days keeping to herself, appearing to study for NEWTs, but in reality she was just deep in thought. Deep in thought over events that had occurred two nights previous and at yesterday's breakfast. But, she had had enough of thinking. Her well-reasoned, logical mind could not make sense of the events. She turned and looked at Zach.

"Why do people cheat?"

A look of relief flitted across Zach's face, but was quickly replaced with his look of concern again. He sat down on the couch next to Molly. "I don't know, Molly."

"I know he said he cheated because he didn't want to keep waiting for me to be ready for intimacy, which makes me think that he never really cared about me, he just wanted to lose his virginity. But he told me he loved me, which makes me think that part of him did care for me. It just doesn't make sense to me. I keep thinking that, maybe there was something I could have done to prevent this. But then I can't think of anything that would have."

Zach pulled Molly into a hug. "He was a coward Molly. We both know how shy he was when he first asked you out on a date. He's just as cowardly as when it comes to this. Clearly there was some element of caring, so when it came to a point where he found someone else, he couldn't bring himself to break up with you. On the other hand, maybe he's just a massive prat who kept dating you because you're Head Girl and it increases his social standing. Either way, you're better off without him. You are a strong, intelligent young woman who doesn't need a man to make her happy."

Molly gave a small smile as she pulled away from the hug.

Zach grinned. "Now that's something myself, Maggie and your family have wanted to see for a few days."

"Speaking of them, why haven't Maggie, James and Louis come and asked me to help with their NEWTs study yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's not mentioned in the books, but I like the idea of a Head Girl and Boy's common room, I see it as a smallish room, big enough for Prefect meetings, with two doors off to the bedrooms.<strong>


	4. Like 1,2,3

**AN: Louis and OC. I don't own anything that's not mine, namely anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can count on me like 1, 2, 3<strong>_

_**I'll be there**_

Louis Weasley was keeping to himself in the library to catch up on some homework, when a girl sat down next to him.

"Oh Lou, I'm so glad I found you," Ravenclaw prefect, Eva Laurent whispered.

Louis smiled. "What can I do for you Eva?

"I'm not exactly sure. Well I found something out about Louis and Blair. I mean I caught them cheating on your cousins. Together."

"Wait what? Your brother and Blair. Cheating on Molly and James. Together?"

Eva nodded. "And it's been going on for months according to Louis. Apparently when he's on prefect duty he'll tell the other prefect to go off and patrol by themselves, that's when he meets Blair in a classroom and well I think you know can guess what happens then. Before you ask, no I haven't told James or Molly, nor have I told anyone else. They swore me to secrecy, but I can't do nothing. That's why I need your help. I need to figure out what to do."

"You can count on me. For one, whatever we do, we have to wait until after the Quidditch Cup. Quidditch is a priority for us Weasleys and if this came out, who knows what kind of taunts Slytherin would throw at us."

Eva nodded. "That's why I haven't told them yet."

Louis grinned. "You're beginning to think like a Weasley."

Eva smiled. "Well considering you're my best friend, and I'm friends with your cousins, it shouldn't be a big surprise that I've started thinking like a Weasley. But back on track, any ideas on what we do?"

"How about one night when you're doing your prefect rounds with Louis, tell him you'll look out for him and Blair and find out which classroom they're in. From there you go to Molly and James and tell them Peeves is destroying a classroom and he won't listen to you. We both know Peeves only listens to Molly and James. I'll make sure they're in the common room."

"That's not a bad idea. It's just what my brother and that tart deserve."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I created an OC called Louis Laurent, in my headcanon Molly usually gets teased for dating someone with her cousin's name.<strong>


	5. 4,3,2

**AN: James and OC. Yep, still don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I know when I need it I can count you on like 4, 3, 2<strong>_

_**And you'll be there**_

"Maggie, could you help me with my Herbology revision. I'm having trouble understanding the finer points of the Venomous Tentacula."

"You're in luck James. I was just up to studying the Venomous Tentacula myself." A brown-haired girl stood up from the Gryffindor common room couch and took a seat next to James at his table.

"I'm sorry for bugging you with all these questions. I'm so used to having Molly here to help. I swear she is the only reason I get through exams. I'm worried about her. She hasn't really spoken properly since breakfast yesterday and that was only to tell Louis Laurent to sod off."

Maggie gave a small smile. "It's alright James. I'm happy to help until Molly feels better. Besides she'll probably be fine tomorrow. She's probably wondering why we haven't asked he for help yet. Besides Zach said he'd keep an eye on her. And how are you James?"

James answered very quickly. "I'm fine. I'm just confused. Blair was meant to be good friends with Molly; I just don't understand how someone could betray someone that way."

Maggie sighed. "James. How are you really? You've been putting on this brave face, but I can tell you're hurting just as much as Molly. You and Blair dated for years, admittedly on and off, but people don't just feel fine after they find their girlfriend cheating on them with their cousin's boyfriend."

"I'm angry I suppose and like I said, very confused. I thought I loved Blair, but as soon as I caught her cheating I stopped feeling anything like that towards her. It's made me wonder why I wasted so much time on her."

"James you didn't waste your time on her. You thought it was something worthwhile and she let you down," Maggie opened her Herbology book. "Now back to Venomous Tentaculas."

James looked at the girl who, he had just realised, had rather lovely brown hair, warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Thank you Maggie. I knew I could count on you to cheer me up." James smiled. Maybe she would consider wasting her time on him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so we meet Maggie, Molly's best friend, who would gladly waste her time on James.<strong>


	6. Sing a Song

**AN: Fred II and OC. Still don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you're tossin' and turnin' and you just can't fall asleep<strong>_

_**I'll sing a song beside you**_

Fred huffed as he rolled over in bed for the seemingly millionth time that night.

"Fred, hunny, are you alright?"

"Can't sleep," he muttered into his pillow.

His wife sat up and began to run her hand through his hair. "Do you need me to sing you to sleep? You know how it calms you down."

Fred shook his head. "I'll be fine love."

His wife placed her free hand on her abdomen. "You know Fred, I can't wait to sing to the twins."

Fred sat up and looked at his wife. "Charlotte, what if I'm not a good father? What if I completely cock up? What if they hate me when they grow up?"

"Fred, hunny, you had great male role models growing up, you'll know how to be a good father. Besides we have 6 months before we worry about being parents and you're great with kids. You're already a great uncle to Sabrina."

"But I don't have to spend all my time with her. She's not my responsibility."

"Why don't we ask Rox and Ced if we can look after Sabrina once a fortnight, get a bit of practice in before the twins arrive?"

"I think that'd make me feel better," Fred said.

"Me too."

"You're scared too?"

"Terrified."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Charlotte should be terrified. She's having twins. <em>Weasley<em> twins. Spoiler: Charlotte's brother will make any appearance in a later chapter.**


	7. I will remind you

**AN: Hugo and OC. I own nothing by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me<strong>_

_**Everyday I will remind you**_

"Excuse me, I just need to visit the bathroom." Poppy Finnigan excused herself from the table and retreated as fast as she could to the bathroom before her tears began to fall. There was a knock at the door soon after she closed the door.

"Poppy, it's Hugo, are you alright? You left the table very quickly."

"F-fine," she choked out.

"Poppy, let me in."

Poppy opened the door and let Hugo slip in.

"Your mother hates me!" she exclaimed with fresh tears falling. Hugo pulled her into a hug.

"She doesn't hate you."

"Then why is she so cold towards me?"

"Your mother dated my father for a bit when they were at school."

"I know that. I know your mum wasn't happy about it either, but she also saved my mother's life at the Battle Of Hogwarts. So why doesn't she like me?"

"Maybe it reminds her of when they were at school and is worried that the same thing might happen."

"That's ridiculous! We're not our parents."

"I know. And I know one important difference. I actually love you as opposed to dad who was just happy a girl liked him."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you. That's all that should matter. Mum will come around to you. Dad came around to Scorpius, eventually. But you just have to remember that I love you. And if you ever forget, I'll remind you everyday until you do remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, if you want.<strong>


	8. When you cry

**AN: Scorose. Love this ship. I own nothing by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You'll always have my shoulder when you cry<strong>_

Scorpius was waiting on the couch in the Head Boy and Girl common room as Rose Weasley entered in tears.

"Rose what's wrong?"

Rose sniffed, and wiped her eyes. "Scorp, what are doing in here? Where's Albus?" her voice was quite shaky.

"I was waiting for Albus to get back from the library, he was going to pick up some books we need to finish our Potions essay and told me to wait here. We would've asked you to join us, but we figured you'd already finished since you were meant to be spending time with McLaggen tonight."

Rose burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Rose, what happened? What did McLaggen do?"

"He, he dumped me," Rose choked through tears.

"He what? Why on earth would McLaggen dump you? You're the only good thing he's got going for him."

Rose shrugged, trying to keep back her tears. "Apparently Mandy Corner is single again and he's always wanted to date her. He was worried he might not have another chance before we graduate, as there is apparently a long list of guys who have been waiting for her to become single again."

"Oh Rose, come and sit with me, cry on my shoulder." Rose sat down next to Scorpius, laying her head on his shoulder, tears silently streamed down her face. "First things first, McLaggen is a complete prat. Secondly, what's so special about Mandy Corner? Sure she's the tall, blonde, blue-eyed sixth year Ravenclaw prefect. But's she nothing on you. You're Rose Weasley. Daughter of the great Ron and Hermione Weasley. Head Girl of Hogwarts. Brightest student in our year, besides me of course. You have a billion cousins, each ready to defend you. You're funny. And you're prettier than bland Mandy Corner. Blonde and blue eyes? Overrated if you ask me. So just forget about Mark McLaggen. There are better guys out there for you."

Rose looked at Scorpius, smiling. "You're a great friend Scorp. You know that?"

Scorpius' heart sank a little at the word friend, but smiled back at Rose, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "I try."

Rose stood up from the couch. "I think I'll head to bed, get an early night. Try not to be too loud studying with Albus. Goodnight Scorp." She bent down and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Rose," Scorpius almost whispered, in a daze.

Rose stopped at her bedroom door. "I love you too Scorp." Smiling, she walked into her bedroom.

Albus entered the common room and took one look at Scorpius. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

"She told me she loved me!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And cue Albus to burst Scorp's bubble by asking if she meant it as a friend or not.<strong>


	9. Never Leave You

**AN: And I'm back after a few weeks. Have been quite busy and this one took me a while to write. Albus Severus is up next. Also the usual disclaimer: I don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'll never let go<strong>_

_**Never say goodbye**_

"Albus, we can't do this anymore, it's wrong."

"Sally, I'm not leaving you, please don't end this."

The muffled whispers of Albus Severus Potter and Sally Pond were emanating from the store cupboard in which they usually met for private matters of a different nature.

"Albus, it never should have happened. I'm dating David. I'm meant to be moving in with him next week."

"You're moving in with David Davies? The idiot with the stupid name? The idiot you've been dating for the past two years who still hasn't told you that he loves you? The idiot you complain about? You're moving in with him? Why?"

"I-I don't know. He asked me to move in with him, and I couldn't bring myself to say no."

"Sally, you can't move in with David, you don't love him. I've seen the way you act around him. It's not like watching Rose and Scorpius or James and Maggie. You seem uncomfortable and have to force a smile. It just seems awkward. You should move in with someone who you love and loves you in return. Move in with me Sally."

"B-but Albus, we've only known each other for six months."

"Six months of heaven for me. Six months of being in love with Sally Pond. Six months where I knew you loved me too. Six months that could be the start of a future together. Please don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you Albus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep another OC, although I do have a back story for Sally Pond. Thank you for the one review I have so far and to those who have this story on alert. Just a note, that most of these OCs apart from 3 have parents who are canon characters and the reason I have so many OCs is that the pairings are who the Weasley-Potter cousins end up with in my headcanon and considering there are four other canon next gen characters there has to be a lot of OCs. Also the order and timeline of these oneshots are pretty random, eg. The order of the cousins doesn't denote the order of their ages. FYI.<strong>


	10. What Friends Are Supposed To Do

**AN: Oh look two chapters in one day. I've had this written for a while though. Lily Luna. And as always I don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do oh yeah<strong>_

Lily Luna was walking back to her office when a rogue memo upset her balance, causing her to drop the large pile of paper she had just sorted.

"Oh bollocks," she said as she began collecting the scattered paper. A silhouette fell over the pathway.

"I'm sorry. I'll have this cleared up soon." The figure bent down.

"Don't worry Lily, it's only me."

"Oh Theo," she sighed with relief. "I just had this all sorted and now I'll have to stay late and redo it or my boss will have a fit tomorrow morning."

"I'll help you."

"Oh no Theo. Your mum probably needs your help more than I do. Go home, I'll be fine."

"The Leaky Cauldron can do without me for an hour or two. Besides Charlotte is helping tonight as well and if I help you, you'll be out of here faster." Theo smiled.

"Thank you so much Theo."

"It's what friends are for." The pair smiled at each other for some time before quickly averting their gaze, clearing their throats and reaching for pieces of paper. Lily and Theo reached for the same piece of paper, their hands touching. Theo pulled his hand away quickly.

"Sorry," he muttered, looking down trying to hide his red face.

"It's alright," Lily blushed back.

Theo looked at Lily and blurted rather quickly, "Lily, would you like to go for a drink after we finish this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because I really liked this one I'm just going to point out that if you didn't pick up the clues, Theo's last name is Longbottom, and Charlotte is his sister who was in the Fred II chapter. Just Lucy and Roxanne to go.<strong>


	11. You can count on me

**AN: Finally updating. Sorry for taking so long, I've been quite busy with uni and starting Honours that it's taken me a while to finish this chapter off, but here it is, Lucy's chapter. Also I don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You can count on me <strong>_

Lucy only knew a few things about Ralph Webber. She knew his mother was Daphne Greengrass, making him Scorpius Malfoy's cousin. She knew he was in her older sister's year, in Hufflepuff and a prefect. And she had also been told that he was a pompous prat. She'd never really interacted with him at all while they were at Hogwarts, which is why she was surprised that he knew her name, let alone recognised her, seven years after his graduation and four years after hers at a chance meeting in St Mungo's.

"Ah, Miss Lucy Weasley. I'm Healer Webber, but you can call me Ralph. Managed to fall off your broom during training I see?"

Lucy turned the bright red Weasleys are famous for before answering. "Well yes, but not intentionally. I, uh, didn't see a bludger that was heading my way. Wait, how do you know my name?"

Ralph laughed. "You seem to have had a worse fall than expected. Your name is on your chart. Also how could I not know the name of the new chaser of the Holyhead Harpies? My favourite Quidditch team, I might add."

Lucy's face seemed to glow with embarrassment. "Oh, well, yes, I forgot," she mumbled.

Ralph smiled. "It's alright, although you're not giving me much confidence in the Harpies. I thought the new chaser would be able to spot a bludger coming her way."

"It was only a momentary lapse in concentration. If you make sure I'm fine to play on the weekend, I'll promise to concentrate on where the bludgers are during the match."

"Well, you're going to have to stay overnight for observations and unfortunately it's going to be a rough night for you. The break in your leg is far too bad to heal by magic, so we'll have to remove your bones and it will be Skelegro for you. But, all going well, you should be able to play on Saturday. You can count on me."

"Thank you Ralph." Ralph flashed another smile and left the room.

Lucy only knew a few things about Ralph Webber. She knew he was a Healer, that he was a charming, young man and that she was insanely attracted to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter left! Which I will be posting straight after this one.<strong>

**Also I've started writing a fic about Lucy's lovelife, which hopefully if I have enough time, I'll be able to get it finished before the end of the year.**


	12. Coz I can count on you

**AN: Last chapter, so that means Roxanne, finally. And for the last time I don't own anything by JK Rowling or Bruno Mars.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cause I can count on you<strong>_

Every second of May since 1999, the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup was played after the dawn service as part of the Battle of Hogwarts Commemoration Day. Students were given the day off and were allowed to visit Hogsmeade if they wished. Hogwarts alumni, ministry officials and those involved in helping to protect Hogwarts were all invited. However on the second of May 2020, thirty-two years since the battle, commemoration was far from Roxanne Weasley and Cedric Wood's minds as they began their usual banter before a Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match.

"This is our year Weasley. Hufflepuff will finally take the cup from Gryffindor."

"In your dreams Wood. Most of our team are Weasley-Potters, we're winning this one."

"You know what else is in my dreams Weasley?"

"What? A Puddlemere United recruiter telling you to drop out of school immediately because you're just so amazing."

"Well that and a date with you."

Roxanne burst out in laughter. "Oh I knew I could count on you for a good laugh before the game Ced. Us dating. That's a good one."

"Why is that so funny?"

"Wait. You're serious?"

"Yes. Why don't you think we should date?"

"Because when friends date, things go wrong. If we dated our friendship group dynamic would change. And if we broke up we'd never speak again. Take Dom and Troy for instance, they were such good friends. Now they hardly talk. And Maya can't stand to look at Fred. My best friend can't look at my own brother. I don't want our friendship to be ruined."

"You've really thought about it haven't you?"

"Every day since third year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fun fact in my headcanon; Cedric badgers Roxanne for a date all summer until she finally agrees just before their seventh year. So we've reached the end of this fic. <strong>

**A few FYIs: this was not posted in order of the ages of the cousins as I see them, for instance I see Roxanne as being the fourth oldest, but I posted her last, that's just because I chose cousins based on the prompts and stories I had in my headcanon. For those wondering why the Scamander twins didn't show up. The simple answer is that I don't ship them with any of the Weasley-Potters because I see them as younger than them all. But that's just me, I know everyone has a different view as to ages, houses, ships and that's their/your opinion.**

**Thank you for reading right to the end and to the person/hopefully people in the future for reviewing.**


End file.
